My 2 sisters
by AngelLuna
Summary: 3 wiccans from the 21st cenery are brought to middle earth and fall into the hands of a man and 2 elves.


My 2 sisters

My name is Rhiannon; I have a story to tell. About love, loss, any me and my sisters. 

I am a witch. My sisters too are witches, and so were my mother and father. My sisters and I were born on Samhain (a wiccan holiday). My story starts on our 18th birthday.

Chapter 1

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The lights flicked on in my sisters room and mine. Our parents came in at 6:00 caring a cake.

I sat up yawning and rubbing my eyes, and my sisters did the same. I had to look at my mother like she was crazy. It was 6:00 and we had school we needed that other hour of sleep she and my father had token from us. 

I stepped out of bed covering my self in front of my father. He realized that we slept in something a little more than reviling and he turned and walked out of the room leavening me my sisters and mother holding the cake. 

Mom sat the cake down on the small coffee table we have in front of our small couch, and walked over to stand in the middle of our beds and smiled. 

"Girls… your 18. And we are so proud of all of you. Your father and me have a few gifts for you. So get dressed and come down to breakfast and we'll eat cake and you can open them.

With that mom went down stares and left us to get dressed. I got out of bed and walked to my dresser. My sister Terran had already lain back down onto her bed and feels asleep again. And my other sister Breena was just now sitting up and moving toward her dresser. 

Finally we all had gotten dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast. Mom and dad were already at the table with 3 small boxes wrapped in green and gold paper. 

When we had all sat down, Mom pushed our presents to us. "Open them one at a time. I want to get a picture of you." Mom told us. "Rhai you first" I looked down at my small box. I slowly said a small prayer as I opened the box that is wasn't a something bad. In the box was a black velvet box. Pulling the little box out of the original box I opened it and I found a ring.

The ring was very pretty it was silver and twisted in to spiral like shapes that fit my finger perfect. I smiled as I slipped it on my index finger. 

"Ok now you Terran." Mom said eyes gliding to my sister. She pulled out a small box that she unwrapped and then found a necklace in the same style. She pulled it out clasping it around her neck and it fit like a choker.

My mother looked over to my father and nodded and then told Breena to open hers but not yet to put it on. Breena opened it and saw she had the same style but it was a crown. It twisted down ward and looked as though the tip would hit the middle of the forehead.

"Now look… We got these from a priestess. She told us to warn you before all 3 of you put them on. These are magical. When they are combined they well take you into your dreams or maybe in to another world. No one has ever held such a gift as you 3 do now. They will help you with a problem you will have soon in your life and maybe just show you things you need to learn. And it may take days, weeks, or even years before they believe you are ready to return. So use them wisely," Mother said worraly.

I looked at my sisters and then back to y mom. I had no doubt that what my mother said was true.

I looked at Breena than to my mother. " Should she put it on now?" I was always the most outspoken of the three.

"Yes… if you wish. But please go and grab what you need for your journey." Our mother said handing us 3 beautiful green and brown backpacks.

"Pack wisely." She said and lowered her head as she handed them to us. My father wrapped his arm around her and comforted her. With that we all rushed up stairs to pack our things.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later we came back down and hugged our parents and then I held my breath as Breena slipped the crown on to her head fitting it perfectly into place. 

Then suddenly all around us light glowed. Then Pain filled my body. And I herd screams. They were from my sisters and then I too screamed. The pain and then the light it was all very intense.

After that all I knew was darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I had awoken I was not in my house and my sisters where not anywhere to be seen. My backpack still on my back I looked toward the forest that was in front of me. Fields surrounded my from behind and a great line of trees in front of me. I stood and begin to walk in to the forest to look for my sisters. They couldn't have gone to far.

Then as I entered and walked about 2 yards in an arrow was pointed towards my neck. I couldn't move.

Note: Ok well I thought I'd leave you with the thought of which guy it was.


End file.
